


Until Eternity ( Reboot )

by Aislingnua



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania Aria of Sorrow, Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingnua/pseuds/Aislingnua
Summary: Mina Hakuba has always stood by Soma's side; even after the incidents involving the Solar Eclipse and the mysterious castle that had emerged on that fateful day. Yet, recently Mina finds herself suffering from reoccurring dreams that are so real they are haunting to her. After taking a trip to a nearby museum showcasing Romanian History with Soma, a strange encounter with a mysterious man sends Mina's world spiraling out of control leaving Mina having to face obstacles alone.Bonds will be tested, Secrets Shall Be Unveiled, And Two Souls Will Forever Be Intertwined...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _"I loved you once, I loved you twice_  
_I loved you in my previous lives_  
_I know your voice, I know your eyes_  
_You haunt me through my dreams at night_

 _Oh my love, we’ll meet again_  
_We always do in the end_  
_Our two souls destined to be_  
_You and I until eternity"_

 


	2. Museum Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Mina visit the Exhibit on Romania's history and the special history of Dracula. What they discover brings an array of emotions for both. But there is an unexpected visitor at the museum....
> 
> [ Please comment and tell me if you like it?]

The museum was grand and was bustling with guests, perhaps the exhibit was the reason for the higher volume of guests? Mina was aware that Japan and Romania were on good relations and had been for years. The pair purchased their tickets at the front desk; Mina’s gaze swept about the museum with intrigue and curiosity. Would they be doing the rest of the museum first before they did the special exhibit? She turns to Soma, perhaps he would make the decision on what they would do? The male at her side took in his surroundings, one hand slipped into his pocket the other held onto her hand. He purses his lips as he led them over to the map; his azure hues studies it all. He glances over to Mina and he smiles. “Why don’t we head to the special exhibit, it’s what we’re here for right?” He says, Mina nods in agreement her smile remaining. “Sounds good to me Soma. Lead the way.” She expresses excitedly, she hoped that the exhibit would hold some answers for Soma.

Ascending the stairs Mina immediately noticed the exhibit’s entrance; it stood out in such an way it was breathtaking. Crimson curtains loomed around a black cobblestone arch way; two center pillars stood on each side with European dragon statues. Mina releases a gasp her eyes taking in the centerpiece of the archway, it was death from the castle. At least it appeared to be, Mina took a step closer to Soma with slight nervousness. “Wow, the entrance looks amazing Mina!” Soma exclaims, his smile growing with excitement in his eyes. “Doesn’t that look like death?” he exhales his smile remaining, it was strange to see Soma so excited about this. But perhaps it was a good thing, maybe this would be a good thing he was seeking answers. But even so, Mina could not help but be wary of what the exhibit might hold.

Slipping through the arched gates Mina was amazed to take in so many different things; where would they even begin? Soma leads her over to portraits behind glassed cases, Mina noted his eyes fixated on a man. He was blonde haired with intense blue hues, her gaze glances to the gold name placket in which held the description and name. “I recognize this man. I know him. But how.” Soma exhales before she could even speak the man’s name. She noted the seriousness in his features, he looked almost pained and angry to stare upon the other’s face. Pursing her lips she begins to read the description out loud for Soma. “Leon Belmont, The Lionhearted. A former crusader who was orphaned at a tender age; through his bravery and dedication to the cause he was granted land and a title of Baron. However, he gave this up in an attempt to rescue his betrothed from a powerful lord.” She begins, Soma immediately stiffened before looking to her with his pale hues. “Belmont? Like in Julius?” He breathes, she nods taking a breath to continue reading.

“Legend says that the man who stole his betrothed was a vampire, however Leon was unsuccessful in saving his betrothed who died as a result of abduction. Leon Belmont would be the founder of the Belmont clan who would go onto hunt the creatures of the night.” She finishes, looking back upon Julius’s ancestor’s portrait. Mina pursed her lips for a moment, she wondered what was fact and what would be fiction in the exhibit. She felt Soma’s hold on her hand tightening, she winces from the slight pain ambers fixate on the man at her side. “Soma-Kun?” Her whisper caused the boy to snap out of his trance, he looks to Mina with a deep frown. “S-Sorry. I just wish that I could remember more, seeing this man’s face. I feel anger, I feel pain too. Like betrayal, I also feel such jealousy.” He sighs placing a hand to his chest gripping at his heart through his shirt. Why, why did he feel such things towards a man he did not recall? Did he know this man from his time as Dracula? Mina reaches up to touch Soma’s shoulder and rubs at it gently. “Hey, do not worry Soma. We’ll figure this out together. I know you want to know more about who you were. But is this really a good idea? Shouldn’t we just go to Arikado about this?” She inquires curiously a brow lifting, at the mention of Arikado Soma’s jaw tightened.

“No, Arikado treats me like a child who needs to be supervised all the time. My powers, I know they’re gone like I said earlier. I have a right, and damn Arikado keeps pushing off my questions. Like they aren’t important, or now is not the time for it! But I can’t just sit around with these questions lingering in my heart and mind.” He hisses before averting his gaze from the portrait for a moment, Mina frowns before looking to the ground a wave of mild guilt washed over her for even suggesting Arikado. “Come, let’s move on to the next part. There are more portraits aren’t there?” He says trying to continue the tour, Mina nods moving over to where the next portraits were. She noted the smaller one of the woman who had been Leon’s betrothed but made no mention of her to Soma.

Their gaze fell upon the two portraits of a man with long ebony hair and fierce pale gems, and a woman whose locks were like the sun and her eyes were a gentle azure. Mina’s eyes grew wide looking upon the woman with shock. She felt a strange stir in her own heart seeing the woman, but why? “Mathias Cronqvist.... Elisabetha Cronqvist...” Soma reads their names aloud, his gaze remained hardened but there was alarm in his pale hues. “He looks like you Soma....” Mina whispers, the more she looked upon the man’s features the more she saw Soma in his gaze, his jawline everything. “Really? I dunno, he looks more like Arikado if you ask me.” Soma responds, hearing that notion Mina looks up from the portrait. “You’re right! Almost identical.” She exhales, it was true the resemblance between this man and Genya Arikado was uncanny. Soma sighs letting go of Mina’s hand to run his fingers through his locks and take hold of the crimson stone; he stares upon it slightly with a deep frown coming to his lips. This man, he seemed familiar like the other had been but there was a sense of loss. Like something was not connecting. He had hoped he would have better luck; perhaps something that would trigger at least something. Looking at the crimson stone he frowns a bit more before gripping at it gently.

Soma turned to look upon Mina immediately noticing she had left his side; instant concern washed over her his heart he glanced around for her. He noted her form further down looking upon what appeared to be artifacts. Approaching her, Soma pauses to look upon what she had been looking at. “Look at this vampire bat! It’s completely preserved; it says it from 1430s! But look at it, it doesn’t look decomposed or anything.” She exclaims with her fascinated eyes; she glances up to Soma with a smile. He smiled back before looking through the glass to look upon the preserved creature. “That is really cool! But why hasn’t it decomposed though?” He asks tilting his head to the right as he proceeds to read the inscription; he was disappointed with the lack of information about it. Reaching out he brushes back some runaway auburn locks from her face; the caress caused a flush of pink to dance across her face. Looking back to him she smiles once more taking his hand into her own again. “When are we going to reach the mythos and lore on Dracula? Right now we’re only getting to a bit of history. I want more.” He says, he felt frustration. His eyes looked beyond her and took note of a painting of castlevania. Immediately he tugged her along approaching the wall, his gaze begins to sweep across the wall to take in everything.

There was a painting of the castle, but there were other things. Artifacts. Documentation. Soma’s gaze twists to a sketch of what appeared to be a witch’s execution. The witch hunt, he recalled learning about this briefly when he was still living in Romania. “The burning of Lisa Tepes.” He whispers reading the caption for the sketch. “Lisa Tepes, was a doctor who lived in the 1400s. She was the wife of Vlad Dracula Tepes, accused of being a witch she was sentenced to death....” he whispers, he found it hard to continue on as his eyes grew wide. This, this was it. This was what had triggered Dracula’s war on humanity, the loss of his beloved wife! Mina’s face pales slightly as she struggled to read a hand written letter, the handwriting it was eerily familiar to her.

 _I, Lisa Fahrenheits Tepes. H_ _ereby swear under the oath of god that I had used my medicines to kill the people of Wallachia, whom I treated with my remedies._ _I acted with malicious intent, following the whispers of the devil obeying his every command. I plead guilty to the accused, I acted alone._ _There are no others, no sisters to follow in my stead._

_Only I._

_May God Have Mercy On My Soul....._

Every word, it struck Mina’s heart in some way as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyelids. Her head began to pound as she was reminded of her dream the night before, the woman in her dream. She had died by fire, it felt so real too. It made her skin crawl, feel that burning sensation. ‘That‘s horrible. The fact that they thought such ridiculous things.... That dream...’ she thinks to herself, it was just a dream she knew that but reading the confession it just made her feel bad for the woman in her dream. “Mina? Hey, Mina!” Soma’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, she looks upon him she saw alarm in his eyes his hands they were upon her shoulders. “S-Soma? Did something happen?” “Yeah, you look so pale. Are you okay?” Mina lowers her gaze and rubs her forearm gently with a frown coming to her lips. “Y-Yeah. I just feel bad, reading that confession. It was hard. That’s all. She was innocent, wasn’t she?” She whispers to Soma wondering for a moment if he knew the truth or not.

“Dracula sure felt so, why would she kill innocent people when she loved them so much?” he responds with a deep frown creased in his lips; his brows were firmly knitted together before he releases his hands upon her. “She was his reasoning for giving humanity a second chance; she was his everything. His paradiso, his light.” he adds, the words were just coming from his lips he turns his back to Mina to look upon the sketch. His heart began to pound with anger, anger that Dracula had felt on that day. “She, did not deserve that.” he sighs, Mina watched the other, his reaction it was disheartening. She approaches Soma’s side before looking back at the artifacts. She noted there was more about the trial and execution of the wife of Dracula. Her gaze focus in on an entry by the bishop who performed the trial and execution of Lisa Tepes.

_I, Bishop Ioan Vasile of Targoviste,_

_Hereby testify on the behalf of the lord. I have discovered the most terrifying of witches, oh she thought herself clever I beseech you. This woman’s collection of the devil’s artifacts were vast and not for the weak hearted. A true bride of the devil I am certain, I have had her imprisoned for two weeks now. But alas she breaks after my men visit her and torture the truth out of her whorish body. My physicians confirm that her body is not pure; and that she at some point bore a child. A monster I presume. I am eager to see her burned for her crimes in Wallachia, in god’s name I shall put the witch to the pyre. I shall eradicate all evil from this land. No witch is safe. The devil’s maidens will not taint the soil; I will see to that._

Mina pulls her gaze away from the entry as disgust rose in her body; it made her blood boil reading how thick minded people were back then. She was a priestess, she had holy magic in her veins. The fact that his man; he used religion to cleanse the land of innocent people? It was just something she could not grasp her mind around. “It’s disgusting...” She murmurs, she noticed Soma was at her side yet his head was lowered. His posture said it all, he too was filled with anger and disgust. Mina, began to reach for Soma when she noticed it. Noticed him. Tugging on Soma’s sleeve she grabbed his attention before pointing to the man at the other end of the exhibit. Soma’s gaze followed before falling upon the man; he was an older man perhaps in his late fifties to early sixties. The man was dressed in dark old European garb, he had a dark brown hat. The man’s appearance reminded him of Leonardo Da Vinci, he had long gray locks and a graying beard. In his arms he held a book; but he was beckoning them to come to him with his hand.

Mina bites down on her lower lip with hesitancy; but with Soma guiding them both slowly over he stood before her acting as a potential shield if needed. “You were motioning for us to come over. Who are you? What do you want?” Soma demands, the man places an index finger to his lips. “Not here, if you want answers Lord Cruz, Lady Hakuba. I beckon you to follow me, follow me beyond this point.” He says turning his back to them and slips beyond black satin curtains. “H-He knows our names. Soma, who is he? We’re not actually going to follow him are we?” Mina asks; her sienna hues were wide with concern.

What if it was a trap? Soma stood there silently weighing the options. He was seeking answers, but what if he was leading Mina into a dangerous situation? He would hate himself if she got hurt. He could not risk her safety, but this man. This stranger. Who was he? What did he know? “Mina, let’s follow him. But if it turns bad we will get out of here immediately okay?” He says offering a weak smile to her, he wanted to reassure her. Seeing him and hearing his words, she felt a little more at ease but nods in understanding to his words. Both took deep breaths before pushing back the black curtains and venturing past the dark veil in their quest for answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Mina speak with the stranger, their quest for answers is halted by the appearance of a very unhappy figure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving/Holiday. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is here. It's a bit longer, and I apologize in advance if it's not very good.  
> Thank you all for the good feedback too! I hope you keep enjoying the story.  
> Please comment and tell me if you like this chapter. 
> 
> There's a piece in the chapter that I am extremely proud of and I hope you will get the feels I did.

It was like taking a step back in time, the walls were a deep burgundy with candelabras flickering on side tables. Against the far wall were large shelves filled with books of various kinds; they looked aged however. In the center was a small round cedar wood table; a grand armchair with red cushions loomed behind the one end with two smaller chairs on the other side. Amber hues pause to take in glass vials with strange liquids or anomalies inside. Mina was unsettled but fascinated at the same time. She looked over her shoulder to see Soma taking a seat at one of the chairs; and the man sitting in the grand chair. He motions her over with a wave of his hand, she approaches the chair sliding into it slowly. The man offers a simple smile as he looks upon them with his hazel hues. Soma clears his throat speaking before the elder had the chance. “What is your name? Who are you?” He demands; he was not in the mood for beating around the bush. The other chuckled in response, leaning forward he places his elbows on the cloth covered table. Folding his hands together his chin comes to rest on the back of them. “Faramond, but you can refer to me as Master Librarian.”

The pair share a glance before looking back to the man before them, Mina places her hands upon her lap she was chewing her lower lip. She was not entirely sure if this man could be trusted; there was something about him that made her feel the need to be on guard. “Master Librarian?” Soma repeats, a hand coming to his chin as he tested the title the other nodded confirming it. “Now, about what you seek. I must ask, why seek answers if you have no intent to turn to your ways?” Soma frowns hearing the man’s words; he glances down to the cloth before speaking. “I feel like I should know more about what kind of person I had been; so I do not make the same mistakes. I do not want to have history repeat itself.” He explains to Faramond nods in silence listening intently. “Well I hate to inform you my dark one, but history always repeats itself. Men will always make the same mistakes; no one ever really learns from the past. Moving along to an more important matter, you do know that your powers have not left you correct?”

Soma and Mina’s eyes grew wide as Soma’s jaw fell agape; shock entered their bodies. His powers had not left him? “But that’s impossible! I haven’t used them since the castle!” Soma protests, the man’s gaze narrows a thin crease to the lips; his brows narrowing. “My lord, you are Dracula’s reincarnation. He is you and you are him. It is your birthright; since the castle’s falling you have simply had no need for them. But that will change in the months to come.” Mina looks to Soma whose gaze was hardening; he was not liking what he was hearing. “You want answers my boy? My dear lord I advise that you tap into the magic that lies dormant once again; strengthen yourself and prepare yourself for the true chaos that will occur.” Mina moves to speak but Soma erupts at the librarian his emotions flaring. “What chaos?! Why should I tap into such dark powers? Powers I never wanted. I will not ever be that monster of a man! I refuse to be the dark lord. Old man stop with your cryptic words and be blunt!” Soma hisses out his knuckles whitening as he clenches his fists, he was standing now and glaring upon the man with his fierce blue hues.

The librarian was clearly unamused by the boy’s response; his features took on a darker shade with his gaze hardening on the pair. “I come to give you information and you rebuke me? I give you heeding and you toss it aside? What an ungrateful boy you are. You are so far away from being a man worthy of honor; I can see why the one who calls himself Arikado does not feel you are ready for the answers you seek.” He says in coldness, Soma gasps realizing that his actions were about to cost him dearly. Mina was quick to intercede on Soma’s behalf with words of her own. “Wait, please. We’re just confused; Arikado-San he said Soma’s powers were gone. After the fall of Castlevania, he said that there was a slim chance of Soma having his powers still. I am very sorry for Soma’s words; it’s just been very frustrating for him these past few months.” She says to the elder trying to persuade him into continuing to share his knowledge with him.

The librarian looks to her with his gray hues he seemed to consider her words; sighing through his nose he leans back crossing his legs and combing through his beard with his hand. “Train your body, train your heart and mind. A darkness is coming to the land once again; if you are not prepared for what is to come you will lose the fight my dear lord.” He begins, glancing back to Mina he continues. “And you milady, you should train yourself as well. Those dreams you have been having and will continue to have; do not resist them embrace them. Dreams are gateways to the unconscious, they also can be a pathway to the past, present and the future.”

Mina blinks a few times in shock that he knew of the dreams; but the dream she had the night before. It was just a dream... It had to be... She began to rub at her forearm, Soma watched her silently with a frown of his own. “Dreams? Mina, what dreams?” He whispers, she had not mentioned anything about having dreams to him. Was she keeping things from him? No, she would not keep things from him. Would she? “I-It’s nothing Soma. Don’t worry about me. Alright?” She says to him with a weak but reassuring smile; he studies her with this worried orbs. Was she just saying that to him? He looks back to the librarian who sat there unmoving; almost coldly Soma noted the look of amusement glistening behind those cloudy gems. It made Soma feel uneasy knowing that this man took some mild pleasure in their reactions to the words he spoke.

-

Across the way in a tower made building on the outskirts of one of the sectors of the city; garnet hues stare through the window upon the city’s landscape. Pale lips purse an inaudible sigh escapes them; waves of soft macabre framed the face of the agency’s leader. Genya Arikado. He stood at his window adjusting his ivory glove; his stomach was turning as his senses told him to be alarmed. Something was not right; he knew that the museum was holding an exhibit in regards to Romanian culture and history, as well an exhibit on his father. Dracula. A man he had opposed but loved dearly; he had wished that after the great battle of 1999 that his father could find peace at his mother’s side. But with the birth of Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba; he knew that had been a futile wish. The door to his office opened as a familiar woman with blonde locks adorned in a black and red dress with black heeled booties. “Hm, Miss Belnades.” he replies simply with a brow lifting; he assumed she was here to inform him of some sort of news. “Hammer sent me a text, he says he was at the museum holding the exhibit of Romania. He saw Soma and Mina there but they followed someone who he says looked out of place; and he has not seen them since. I thought you should know about it darling.” she says brushing back her locks, she saw the immediate worry behind his cold gaze.

“I see. I think it’s time I visit this exhibit....” He says moving past the woman he stops only a few feet away, glancing over his shoulder back at the witch who looked upon him with her azure hues. “You’re dismissed.” He responds, his harsh words caused a frown with a small almost whine to come from her lips. He moved out of the his office with swiftness and vigor, he hoped the pair had not gotten themselves into a dangerous situation. Especially Miss Hakuba, she was someone dear to him even if he would not outwardly admit it. As for Soma, he too had grown on the aloof male he wanted to protect both of them. He wanted to guide and mentor Soma too now that he was aware of Soma’s true identity. Even though Soma's powers were gone; he at least hoped they were he wanted to take the boy under his wing so he could train him to possibly one day become an member of his agency. Genya knew deep down that there was a very strong chance that his powers may surface once again. He hoped that they wouldn't, he wanted Soma to have a chance at a normal life.

Something that had been robbed of his father and of himself centuries ago. 

As he moved through the crowd he could feel them brushing against his chest beneath his button down; two rings connected together resting upon a chain he wore around his neck. He wanted to caress the one; if not both of them. Wedding bands. They were dear to him, and during stressful situations he often found himself caressing them. It brought him comfort; and a reminder not to get too close again. Coming to a stop the man reaches for the chain pulling them into his palm; his rubies fixate on the wedding bands solemnly. She was gone. They had a good century together, she had found a means of pseudo immortality. But, he had to leave her to return to his sleep and prepare for the approaching war against his father. He regretted every day not having her join him in his slumber, she promised she’d be awaiting him upon his awakening. But, when he awoke he found her in a glass casket beside his coffin looking so ethereal. A world war had stolen his love away. The only woman he had ever loved. He could never and would never love again.

Kissing her wedding band, he missed her so. He often wondered what their life would be like had the human’s great war not stolen her? His eyes fluttered open when he recalled that he was heading towards the museum; he cursed himself for allowing himself to get distracted in such a way. Pushing his thoughts and emotions aside; he forces the necklace to fall back to place with the rings falling over his heart once more. The male began to make his way towards the museum once more with a serious gaze; he would mask his worry for the pair like always.

-

The pair found themselves standing behind the librarian as he ushered them over to one of the tables; fingers flipped through a huge leather bound book with faded parchment and old text. He had continued on about an upcoming danger that the elder had sensed; he had informed them that he was an ally of Dracula’s at one point. Mina had become uncertain about the words he spoke to her; she was not sure if she should believe in what he suggested. He was a complete stranger after all. He spoke to Soma about things that only seemed to make sense to the ivory haired male, it was after the librarian got Soma to relax that Soma seemed to change his demeanor. The pair exchanged words, and Soma began to ask questions about Dracula. The man would answer a few here and there; only enough for Soma to desire for more.

Mina places a hand to her forehead pulling away from the pair; she approaches one of the chairs taking a seat. Her head was beginning to pound again, perhaps it was due to the energies that the man and room gave off? _‘Maybe I should leave and get some air. Soma, does not need for this.’_ she thinks to herself looking at the pair with a frown coming to her lips. Maybe she could get some more information from the exhibit itself? She had been interested in it after all; slowly she begins to rise but a sudden wave of heaviness floods her body as she stumbles back into chair. What was going on? Mina places a hand over her chest with a whimper escaping her lips. Something was not right, she jumped lightly at the touch of Soma’s hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met and he was looking at her with great concern. “Mina, is everything okay?” He breathes out to her with worry caressing his voice.

Parting her lips she begins to speak but she was quickly interrupted by the hiss of another at the room’s entrance; both shift their gaze to the doorway to take in Genya Arikado adorned in his dark trench coat. “What do you think you two are doing?” He demands, his voice was cold like ice and it was sharp which made Soma grimace at the sight of him. “Arikado, what are you doing here?” He snaps not liking the fact that Arikado had made himself known. What was he doing here? Had he been spying on them? The thought made Soma’s blood boil. Fingers curl into themselves forming fists, Genya walks over to Mina placing a hand on her other shoulder before narrowing his gaze at the librarian. “Ah, well well. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your face.” Faramond exhales with a smirk dancing over his lips. 

Genya felt an array of emotions dance through his veins; the prominent being wariness and annoyance. His gaze darkened ever lightly, why was the librarian here? What was he planning? He should be bound to the castle. So how, Soma picked up the tension rising in the room. “You know him?” He questions, Genya huffed at the inquisition before turning his attention to Mina. “Come along both of you.” He says sternly helping Mina to her feet, Mina steadily rises to her feet feeling it was best she did not argue with Genya. Soma, on the other hand was more than displeased to see Arikado here and to have him bark orders at them. “No. Arikado, he’s giving me answers. Answers you refuse to give.” He hisses, his eyes darkening as he steps forward to the both of them.

Faramond stands a good feet away holding a closed book; his eyes were glistening with mild amusement at how his former young master barked orders to his father reborn. Even now, the man’s father in his new life refused to listen to the other when it may be in his best interest to. He watched ‘Genya’s’ features become worn down with frustration, turning to Soma he approaches him reaching for the boy he grabs him by the jacket. “We will discuss your impudence back at the agency.” he growls; and with that he proceeds to shove the pair out of the room entirely. The stumble but they were met by another, it was no other than Hammer who stood there with crossed arms. Mina offers him a small awkward smile. “M-Mr. Hammer.” she says, Soma turns around to go back into the room but Hammer grabs him by the shoulder. “No, Soma. We’re heading back to the agency.” he says seriously, Soma quickly shoves off his hand giving the other a harsh glare.

Turning his attention back to the master librarian Genya folds his hands behind his back, he clears his throat before speaking. “Why are you here? What do you know old man?” He says questioningly, a chuckle emanates from the other’s lips shaking his head he clicked his tongue waving a finger at the tragic prince of castle. “Tsk, Tsk you should know better than to speak to me in such a manner. Ah, but look at the hour. I must be taking my leave; I am certain we will see one another again my dear prince.” hums Faramond as he whispers an incantation; a gust of wind filled with scrolls and papers began to dance around the room. Genya was forced shield his eyes; eventually he felt the air grow still lifting his gaze he saw an empty room.

A low growl escapes his lips, with the click of his heel he parts from the room. He was met with a sour Soma and a meek Mina with Hammer looming behind them. “Let’s get you both back to the agency.” He snarls to them, with Hammer’s assistance the two were dragged back to the agency where they were forced onto the lounge couch with Arikado pacing before them. “What were you thinking? Truly, did you think that exhibit would give you what your seek?” He questions the two, he was enraged truly what if had been someone worse than the librarian? The two could have been put into grave danger; and if they had gotten hurt. Genya averts his gaze towards the floor; finally Soma speaks up his tone harsh to the other. “I wanted answers, I have questions yet everyone here you, Yoko, Julius. You all say I am not ready or that it should not matter. But it does matter, it matters to me.” Soma says starting his protest, Mina remained seated on the couch. “That man, is a demon Soma. What questions do you have that you’d go to a museum and speak to a demon?” Genya questions turning his gaze turning to Soma who looks to him. “I wanted to know more about Dracula, I thought the more I knew the better chance I have of not failing to make the same mistakes he did. I could protect Mina better, I could do so much than just stand around each day and feel like I am failing.” He sighs, Mina’s eyes grew hearing that Soma wished to protect her.

 A sigh escapes Genya’s lips he pinches the bridge of his nose before turning to look upon Soma and Mina for a few seconds. “I am sorry Soma, I just want you and miss Hakuba to remain safe. That man I do not know what he said to you but pay him no mind.” “He said my powers aren’t gone. That they’re just dormant.” Soma replies, Genya’s face remained serious almost dark. “If this is the case Soma, leave them be. It would be foolish if you try to reawaken them. You have no reason for them.” He says to the young male who still remained displeased almost more so at the mention of leaving his powers be. “But! The librarian said-” Soma protests but was cut off by the man leaning against the wall, cerulean gems narrow as they look upon the boy as the hunter pushes himself off the wall. “Soma, you’re being an idiot. If you start using your powers again, you could bring unwanted attention upon yourself and those you care about. I know you think if you awake them again, you can control yourself and be some vigilante but what if it goes to your head?” he questions the boy, Soma was taken back by the words in which Julius spoke his gaze twists downward to the ground.

Mina looks up to the group with a simple frown; she was tired of the tension swirling around in the room. She hated any ounce of fighting; she wanted it to end. Rubbing at her forearm she speaks up. “Can Soma and I go home now? I am exhausted from today; and this subject can be discussed at a different time when everyone is calmer. Soma just wants to be able to protect those he cares about, he wants to make sure he does not make the same mistakes. Is it really that wrong to seek answers if you feel that they will help prevent disaster?” She questions the group, a silence washes over them knowing that she spoke with good reason. Soma reaches for her hand which she takes, gently she guides him towards the elevator door the adults watched them depart from the lounge.

With the elevator descending Mina glances up to Soma who looks at his hands; he wore a deep frown she hated this. She hated seeing him so upset; she wanted him to smile and be happy. “Soma? I’m sorry about today.” She whispers moving a little closer to lean against him; he looks to her before smiling weakly. “It’s okay Mina, I’m sorry for the way I acted. I hope I did not upset you. Hey, I know why don’t we go to eat somewhere?” He says hoping she’d agree to it, he wanted her to agree to it so they could see it as a possible date. “It’s okay Soma, it’s understandable. And not today, I kind of just wanted to go home and lie down.” She replies, Soma frowned hearing that but he reluctantly nodded whispering a simple yeah back. The doors opened allowing them to venture out; he would walk her back to the Hakuba shrine ascending the stairs.

Reaching front door Mina looks back to Soma; he looks into her eyes for a moment. _‘When will our relationship become something more than friends, I am pretty certain he likes me but...’_ she begins to think to herself, Soma begins to reach out to cup her face when the door opened; her father looks upon the pair with a brow lifting. Mina offers Soma another warm smile before throwing her arms around him. “Night Soma. Have a safe walk home.” She whispers to him; he held onto her for a long silent moment glancing to her father for a moment. “You too Mina. Mr.Hakuba. Both of you have a good night.” he says pulling away from her as his hand brushes against hers, she watches him walk away until he was completely out of view.

Slipping inside her father follows her inside; he closes the door behind them. “How was your date?” He asks, Mina’s cheeks flush brightly shaking her head. “It wasn’t a date!” She responds, her father looked at her skeptically but did not press further. “Why don’t you go rest; dinner will be in an hour or two.” He suggests, Mina nods before ascending the stairs she slides into her bedroom before falling back on her bed. Her eyes look up at the ceiling silently; she began to reflect on the day’s events wondering if that man’s words were something she should take into deep consideration. _‘What if it was simply just a ruse. What if he was lying?’_ she thinks to herself, Mina rolls onto her stomach reaching out she takes hold of a nearby plush. _‘Maybe tomorrow I’ll go back to the museum and finish the exhibit, there was still so much that had been looked over. What if we missed something?’_ Heavy her eyes grew as she began to feel slumber slowly creep along her body pulling her asunder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are pathways to the past, present and future...  
> Take heed, but be cautious....
> 
> A web is being woven, the spider awaits to catch its prey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Oh my gosh, I am like really proud of myself. I have not had this kind of inspiration in so long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really do. Things are moving swiftly, I appreciate your kudos, feedback and so much.  
> I hope to continue to bring you more good chapters.

The sun’s rays seep through the curtains that framed the grand window; gentle kisses danced along the woman’s sleeping face. The woman did not stir until the door was opened by another, a gentle hand touches her shoulder cerulean gems flutter open as they take in Elaine an older woman with graying brown hair woven into a side braid. Her brown gems looked upon her lady with a mild sternness. “Milady, what in heavens name are ye doing still laying about yer cot? The day waits for no one!” She says taking hold of the young woman’s forearm; gently she pulls the girl to a sitting position who releases a small yawn. Upon being released the woman moves to the window; she throws back the curtains allowing the sun to shine down on the other. “It’s blinding.” She whispers, softly in protest to having a light of sun strike her in the cerulean eyes. “That is the lord embracing you in his warmth on this fine day. Come, come, we must dress you my lady.” She states approaching the other, she proceeds to pull back the blankets twining her fingers around the noblewoman’s wrists she pulls her to the edge of the bed.

The hand maid began to wash the girl’s feet and hands, the aquamarines of the young woman glance past her handmaid to look out the window to stare upon the fields of amber. Her home over looked fields, forests, a river. Possibly one of the prettiest scenic views in all of the country; she was stripped of her nightgown before being dressed in a long sleeve dress that was royal blue. Elaine grabbed a embroidered waistband that had a long front sash; she then slides two embroidered armlets onto her milady’s forearms allowing the sleeves to have a flow to them now. Elisabetha releases a small inhale as her maid continued dressing her; she was then guided over to the vanity where she was seated. Looking at her reflection she watched Elaine brush through her golden locks; she winces when the woman began to weave beads and pearls into her hair. She felt like doll almost being dressed up every day, she was a noble’s daughter with one purpose in life. Marry into a well off family. Bear heirs. It was something she did not wish for. But she was good child she would do what her father wished of her. But, she was nearing of wedding age and yet still no boyar or nobleman desired her hand. Perhaps she was not attractive enough?

“Lady Elisabetha. Lady Elisabetha, are ye listening?!” Elisabtetha stirred from her thoughts before looking upon Elaine once again. “Forgive me, I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying Elaine?” She responds with a weak smile, Elaine rolls her eyes at the girl’s words before hulling her to her feet once more. “How do ye expect to be a nobleman’s wife if ye cannot even pay attention. No matter, descend the stairs girl. Yer father awaits thee.” She says in frustration shoving the young woman down the stairs; the female sighs descending the steps quickly and swiftly to meet with her father in the grand study. She looks upon the man who sat behind a large wooden table; his gaze fixated on the written texts in the books .Oh how she loved to read, even if it was a taboo.

She approaches her father with a smile coming to her lips. “By heaven’s light, my daughter finally graces me with her presence!” He exhales lifting his gaze as he sets down his quill, rising to his feet he approaches his child with warmth in his eyes. “I would like you to head to the market place. I need a few things, but I have a guest coming soon so I cannot go myself.” he states to his daughter, she smiles understanding what he desired of her. “I will be back to you soon my papa.” She says taking the slip and the pouch of money, Elisabetha left the study in quickness eagerly leaving the manor to get into the carriage. She would inform the horseman of her destination and she would soon be on her way.

Upon her arrival at the market place she immediately spotted her dearest of friends; Sara who was holding a basket of flowers with a bright smile on her face. “Ah! Sara, how fair you this day!” Elisabetha exclaims with a bright smile approaching the other; the brunette looked upon the blonde with indigo hues her smile only grew ever brighter. “Good morrow Elisabetha! I fair well; I am selling flowers would you like one?” She inquires, Elisabetha looks to the flowers for a moment smiling. “How much?” “For you its free, just take the one you admire most.” Elisabetha’s eyes fixate on a white daffodil, she reaches for it before taking it. She admires it, it was not the one she wanted but she felt there were others who would appreciate them more. “What brings you to the market place?” “Well, my father wishes for me to purchase a few things.” She informs the other warmly; Sara opts to walk alongside her friend for a moment listening to her.

They made their way through the crowd as Elisabetha began to purchase the things on her father’s list; she went down the list carefully making sure she got everything he desired. However, there was some money leftover; the maiden could not help but approach a merchant who held a collection of books. Approaching him she spoke to him, inquiring about some of the pieces in his archives. She found two that piqued her interest; she would pay him kindly before taking them from him. Sara moves to cover them in cloth, she knew well that a woman who read was something that most men and fathers did not approve of. The pair then began to walk once again enjoying one another’s company.

Melodious laughter parted from the lips of the young maidens as they walked through the bustling crowd; adorned in a pale blue with gold lining the young blonde only smiled as her aquamarines twinkled like a pair of stars. She held the soft cloth in her arms among other trinkets; hidden in the cloth was an even rarer treasure. Something neither girl should have in their possession. Literature. Books bound in leather with the most beautiful of contents. The young noblewoman was excited to get home; slip into her family's garden tuck herself away on the bench surrounded by the roses and dive into what the book had to offer her. Elisabetha was stopped by Sara who had tugged on her sleeve. "What is it Sara? Whatever is the matter?" she exhales wondering what has gotten her friend's smile to fade.

Sara leans into Elisabetha a slight grin pursing her lips which caused alarm for the blonde; Sara was not one for smirking. "His eyes have not left you." Sara whispers which caused Elisabetha's brows to furrow. What? Who? Instinctively her gems swept about searching for the one Sara was speaking of; her eyes then drank him and her cheeks grew hot. Surely Sara was jesting; but she could tell that her dear friend had not been. His intense gaze was like the calm before a storm; such a shade of blue it made her freeze in her stead. His long ebony waves reminded her of the ebony waves of an ocean in the veil of night. He was adorned in macabre and phthalo green; the fur lining his attire. What kind of fur was it? Bear? Wolf? Whatever it was, it looked incredibly soft. He was far too handsome. But she could not look away; his gaze. It had captured her; like prey.

"S-Sara. You're are jesting I do not think he's looking at me." she whispers blushing as she still could not look away from him. Sara only chuckles as Elisabetha's heart stopped; he was moving. And moving towards them. He was making his way to them. By the gods what was he doing? Why was he coming her way? Was he planning to start conversation with her? What if he realized she was hiding books in her possession? Elisabetha felt herself become so nervous at the possibility of being in conversation with a lord. Sara giggled when Elisabetha's reaction to the man approaching her was to lift her possessions to her face. "Oh Elisabetha." Elisabetha pulled her possessions from her face to look up into the frost blue hues of the most beautiful man in all of Wallachia.

There he stood before her like a prince; a prince from the night. She had never minded the night; secretly she enjoyed it and its calm serenity the way the moon would glow. How the stars would glisten and dance trying to illuminate the darken sky. How some creatures would come alive and give love to the sister of the day. Her cheeks were the brightest shade of crimson and her heart was doing things it should not be. Especially for a man she knew not and was not betrothed to. Elisabetha only could muster a smile; she prayed to the lord that she did not look foolish to him. All while her best friend stood at her side covering her lips; trying to hold back laughter. 

He smiles upon her with a smile, he gives her a small bow before speaking. “Good morrow, ladies. I must say I did not expect to see angels on my outing this day.” He exhales to the girls, Sara releases a giggle before turning slightly away from him, Elisabetha looked upon the other with shock at his words. How bold of him, it was something she had never experienced before. She could feel her cheeks brightening once again; but she desperately tried to fight it. “Milord, you speak so boldly there are no angels here.” She says, to which the made chuckles as he takes hold of her hand. Gently he places his lips to the back of her palm; her eyes grew wide by the gesture as her heart began to dance.  “Ah, how can you say that when an angel stands before me? You are an angel sent from the heavens, milady. I ask you, what name have you been blessed with?” He inquires, the way he spoke it was moving and she found herself lost in his captivating gaze. “Elisabetha. And you?” she replies curiously, his smile grew ever more hearing her name and he refused to release her hand just yet. “Elisabetha, what a beautiful name. I am Mathias, Lord Mathias Cronqvist.” He responds, Elisabetha’s eyes grew wide hearing his name. She recognized it. There was no way that this man was the grand boyar of the land; he was the voivade of Baia Maia.

Both Elisabetha and Sara gasp, the blonde withdrew her hand from his as she begins to curtsy but he ceased her attempt. “Walk with me, milady. I implore you.” He says extending his arm further, Elisabetha looks over to Sara who stood there with shock but she nodded. Both knew it be unwise for Elisabetha to refuse the voivade’s invitation. Elisabetha places her hand upon his forearm allowing him to guide her away from her friend. As she began to walk with the man, the scenery began to shimmer and morph into a foreign landscape.

-

Azure gems flutter open squinting gently as the sun’s rays kissed upon her face; slowly the woman sits up in the grass glancing around her surroundings. The land was becoming barren, fingers touch her forehead feeling the sweat trickling downward. “How odd that I have yet another strange dream.” The woman murmurs pursing her chap lips, she unweaves her long blonde tassels from the braid it was tangled in before weaving into a new reinforced one. Rising to her feet she brushes off her blouse and skirts; she glances down to her satchel for a moment it felt heavier than she last recalled.

Opening it gently she begins to rummage through; fingers twine around something soft and squishy. Pulling it upward, she looks upon a small creature that nibbled one a roasted piece of garlic. It appeared to be a squirrel of sorts. “Oh my, aren’t you the hungry one.” She replies with some mild amusement; she pulls it close to her so she can scratch its forehead affectionately. She placed the creature down gently upon the grass at her side; slowly she begins to rise to her feet having closed the satchel. Pulling it over her form she pulls out the map; her eyes sweep over the terrain for a moment. “Ah, Wygol village. That shall be my next stop. I hope this village will grant me the information that I seek.” she says softly, she kneels down to pick up the long sheathed sword she straps it over her shoulder allowing it to become attached to her back.

The woman begins to venture through the forest of Hoia Baciu, it made her skin crawl walking through such an eerie land. Fog danced along the forest’s floor, there were no sounds from creatures anything of the sort. It made her skin crawl, no life resides here. The woman continued down the dark path; the sudden howls of what sounded like banshees made her glance around with widened eyes. Backing up she releases a cry as she stumbles over the branch of one of the trees; she lies on the ground for a moment before pulling herself to a sitting position her gaze flicks up to see something descending from the sky. Lisa releases a scream as a winged skeleton yielding a pitch fork came towards her; the woman began to scramble to her feet before sprinting through the forest in what seemed like seconds the sun’s rays had ceased shining down and the fog had grew heavier.

Twisting around she looks over her shoulder to see it still pursuing her; she then skids to a halt when out leaped a giant wolf like creature from the brush. Her eyes grew seeing the flames dancing around it’s jaw; it lunged towards her forcing her to lift her arms in an attempt to shield herself. There came a bright light as....

-

A scream breaks from lips of the short haired female who shot up in her bed; tears pouring from her eyelids as her heart drummed loudly against her chest her arms were upward in a shield like defense. She was panting heavily, Mina slowly comes to senses taking in her bedroom once again. This time she felt a burning pain; amber gems glance downward to see large gashes upon her forearm blood seeping from her wound. Mina releases another cry as she stumbles backwards falling from her bed onto the carpet floor; she grasps at her arm with a wave of fear flying over her. There came a knock on the door causing her to jolt; her gaze twists to the door with fear. “M-Mina?! Mina, darling what happened! Are you alright?!” cries her mother from the other side of the door. “We heard screaming!” calls her father, she could hear the worry in their voices.

Shakily she manages to find her voice she did not want to frighten her parents; she did not want to burden them in any sort of way. “Y-Yes, I am sorry I just had a bad dream!” She shudders out; her gaze sweeps back to her injury she waited till her parents returned to their bedroom slipping out into the hallway, she stumbles into the bathroom. She flicks on the light and almost released another scream; azure hues looked back at her through the mirror’s reflection it was the woman from her dreams. Mina slid down to the tiled floor, she gripped her arm that seeped blood. Closing her eyes she began to chant a shinto prayer; after a minute of passing she rose to her feet to see her own reflection. Her eyes were reddened from crying; she looked haggard turning on the faucet she begins to try to clear out her wound.

How did she get it? There was no way she could have gotten this from that dream. Could she? Mina, felt tears coming to her eyelids she opened the medicine cabinet grabbing bandages and gauges. It was not long till her wound was wrapped up, opening the door she was taken back by her mother’s form who looked upon her daughter with great concern. Her mother’s long sienna tassels seemed frayed in its loose ponytail, her hazel gems were filled with worry. “M-Mina? Are you sure everything is alright? What happened to your arm?” She breathes reaching for her daughter, Mina moved past her mother with a weak smile. “I-I’m fine mother, I really am. Don’t worry about me.” She says before retreating to her bedroom closing the door and locking it behind her. Mina sits upon the edge of her bed trying to grasp around what was happening to her. Mina runs her fingers through her locks, she closes her eyes taking a deep inhale of needed breath. Her dreams bothered her, the first dream she recognized the woman and man from the museum. But the other woman, her voice sounded like the woman from previous night. Reaching for her cell phone she begins pull up Soma’s number; but as she was doing so she received a text from an unknown number.

 **[ Meet me at Vampire Cafe tomorrow**  
**@ 7pm.**  
**Come Alone.**  
**\- C. L. F. ]**

Mina felt a chill run up her spine at the sight of the text, who on earth was this. Quickly she messaged back to the unknown contact. She asked a simple question, who were they. But she received no response. Mina could feel her stomach tying itself into knots, what on earth was going on? Mina dials Soma’s number, she sat staring at the carpet she listened to the dial tone. She was met with a groggy whisper of her name. “S-Soma-Kun? Can you meet me within an hour? Or could I come over possibly?” She whispers, she listened to the other she could hear the sound of shuffling on the other end. It sounded like he was possibly sitting up in his bed. “Mina, is everything okay?” “No, Soma.... I just need you right now....” She whispers, it was true right now she wanted only Soma’s arms around her. Giving the dreams she just had; she wanted him. She needed him. “Yeah, do you need me to come get you and bring you back here?” “N-No, I’ll meet you outside your apartment complex okay?” She responds, the two finished their conversation once they made their plans.

The young priestess changed from her pajamas into a simple pink blouse and skirt; she slips on a pair of black slip on shoes before sneaking out of her bedroom through her bedroom window. She began to make the careful descend to the ground; once her feet touched the soil she quickly treks down the shrine stairs to catch a bullet bus towards where Soma’s apartment was located. She was completely unaware of the eyes watching her with great intent, she climbs onto the bus before grabbing hold onto a pole. Her eyes sweep around; she noted she was only one of three people on board at the moment. She turns her attention back towards her bandaged arm. _‘How, how could that have happened. There’s just no way that dreams can attack people. Not like this...’_ she thinks silently to herself, she begins to chew on her lower lip.

Lifting her gaze she looks up to look upon the stops; seeing her spot come up she pulls on the cord to get the driver to come to a stop. Scurrying off the bus Mina was met with a gust of cold air; she makes her way towards the complex she takes in Soma waiting by the entrance of the complex. Upon noting her form he sprints over to her. “Mina! Is everything oka- Oh my god your arm! What the hell happened!? Who did this to you?” He breathes jumping to conclusion; his hands grabbing her by her shoulders pulling her close to him. He peers into her amber gems with those frost blue gems. “T-That’s the thing Soma.... I don’t know how I got it. I woke up with it!” She gasps out to him the fear escaping her lips as she spoke. Hearing her words, he was taken back with confusion and shock. “Come, let’s get you inside...” He says, wrapping his arm around her waist he begins to guide back to the complex to lead her into his home.

-

Within temple walls in a distant chamber room there lies an altar, a beautiful maiden lies upon the stone slab. There was chanting from the cloaked beings; a man stood in front of the others holding a giant leather bound book with ancient scriptures upon the pages. There came a chuckle that escapes his lips; his eyes glowed a bright red as he continued with the ritual. Runes began to glow on the woman’s body as a blue orb danced over her chest; he fixates on the orb lifting his hand. The glowing sphere began to fade into the woman’s body; as he finished the ritual closing the book he waited in silence.

Jade hues flutter open as the maiden awoke from her slumber; weakly she stirs with brows knitting together slowly she brings herself to a sitting position. Waves of gold cascade around the woman’s face and ethereal form; she takes in her surroundings warily confusion clearly written on her face. “W-Where am I? When, am I?” She breathes, the man draws back his cloak with a grin creased to his lips. “You are in a country called Japan, the year is 2036. We wish to reunite you with your beloved....” The man states stepping closer to the woman, he extends his hand out to her to help her off the altar. “My... beloved?” She repeats bewildered; the man nods masking wickedness with kindness. “Yes, Lady Renard. Your beloved Alucard is in dire need of you. The world is about to fall into chaos once more and he will be used in the worst possible way.” He informs her, the man had great plans for this woman. This powerful huntress who could sway the heart of the tragic prince. It was one more piece in the grand scheme of things, now all he had to do was wait for the rest of the players to put the pieces into play....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here!  
> Sorry for the wait, and I apologize if it's short. I hope you enjoy it!

Garnet gems scan over scattered papers and old texts; obsidian locks fell forward as the man leans over further his fingers gripping at the edge of his cedar desk. Loosening his tie, he made work of the first two buttons on his shirt; he was searching for answers of his own. Encountering the librarian it made him question the exhibit of his father, was it a legit exhibit or was it a scheme to lure in Soma and Mina? Things were not adding up for the man’s liking; especially with Soma’s outburst earlier in the day. The man had every right to worry, he had worked so hard after his father’s final death to ensure that castlevania would never return let alone the chaos that danced on the earth’s soil. Soma, Mina he desired to protect them both. Especially when he learned that Soma was his father reborn; it made him wonder about Miss Hakuba but it was a thought he often pushed out of his mind.

In Genya’s frustration he struck books and papers off his desk; they fell scattering about his office. A low hiss escaped his lips; his eyes flickering it was at times like this he resented in his decision to seal away his vampiric side. It was a side he had both detested yet relied on so; he reaches up rubbing at his temporal lobes trying to ease his mind. His eyes sweep towards one of the fallen books, he took note of an entry approaching it he kneels down reaching forward he picks up the big leather bound book. It was intriguing to the man, _“Qui salvandos salvas Gratis, Quando Judex est venturus, Quantus tremor est futurus,Quando Judex est venturus, Damnata, invisus ubique, Ab omnibus, ad infinitum_ ” the dhampir recognized it as latin. His parents had taught him the language centuries ago.

“He who grants salvation to the salvation of the Free, When the judge is about to come, Oh, what fear man 's bosom rendeth, When the Judge shall come to us, condemn us, that is not seen everywhere, from all those, to the infinite....” Genya reads with a frown creased to his lips as he begins to wonder beyond the meaning; he knew it spoke of when the messiah would come again and of judgment day. But, it spoke of the hatred hidden from all within themselves. Holding the book closely to him, Genya decided then and there it was in his best interest to visit the exhibit. If he was lucky perhaps the Master Librarian would be there and be more inclined to speak with him. He doubted it with how he treated the man. Perhaps the exhibit may even hold an answer, he did not want to visit the exhibit because he did not want memories to flood his mind upon seeing artifacts, entries and more in regards to his father, his mother, his homeland.

Closing the book he sets it aside on his desk before slipping a gloved hand into his pocket, he leaves his office closing the door behind him as he took note of the Belmont lounging on the couch holding the whip in his gloved hands. Approaching Julius, he cleared his throat gaining the other’s attention. “The hour is late, why have you not returned home?” He inquires to the hunter, the hunter chuckled leaning back into the couch after placing the whip down on the table. “Sara is distressed, the whip she senses something is in the works. I have been trying to figure out what’s going on; I believe a cult is forming. My findings have revealed that someone is gathering taking their time in their plans, Soma is most definitely the target but from what I’ve discovered. Miss Hakuba is also in danger.” He says looking up at Genya with a deep frown creasing to his lips.

“What have you found exactly?” Genya demands, with a curious brow lifting. “Well, back in the eighteenth century there was a cult called Ecclesia. It claimed its goal was to eradicate the evil on the land and to fight against Dracula in his resurrection when the Belmonts were few in numbers and the vampire killer was in the hands of the Morris bloodline restoring its strength.” Julius states to the agency’s head, Genya listened closely did Julius think this cult was behind this? “Go on.” He pushes further awaiting Julius to get to the point. Julius adjusts his positioning crossing a leg over the other as he spoke. “Well, the leader’s true colors were later revealed; he was a follower of the Dark Lord. Giving his life he brought back Dracula leaving a woman by the name of Shanoa to fight your father; she was an experiment in the cult. But anyway, I believe even though Ecclesia disbanded there may have been a few members still loyal to the cause. I think maybe they’ve reformed with a new goal...” He says, Genya grimaced upon hearing this possible revelation it would make sense.

A hand comes to his chin as he ponders the possibility. “It may be a strong lead Julius, but I want to do some more research. I’m going to that damned exhibit on my father and homeland. I find it strange that Japan would hold such an event; even if the relations are strong between our countries it’s just odd.” He expresses to the hunter who listened in silence. “So you think it was a means to lure in Soma and Mina? To possibly trigger Dracula into surfacing?” He questions curiously, Genya nods before starting to take his leave. “Where are Hammer and Yoko?” “On their date.” Julius responds, a small chuckle escaped Genya’s lips. “Better him than I.” He says with a smirk as departed from the agency building.

Despite the hour being late, the museum would be closing soon. Genya, slipped undetected through a side door using his stealth to his advantage. He made his way to the floor in which the exhibit was being held; upon reaching the floor the man found himself beguiled what he saw. The exhibit entrance was gone; were they taking it down? Approaching the entrance in which he should have been greeted by a gothic decor gate; he was met with normal walls. He places his hand upon the wall trying to find the exhibit, perhaps there was magic involved in the exhibit being present earlier in the day and gone hours later. Pulling his hand away he stares up at the wall with grave annoyance, this made him feel now that the exhibit may have indeed been a ploy to lure Soma and Mina in. Perhaps it was a means for the Librarian to meet with Soma.

Out of the corner of his eye Genya noticed something; it reminded him of the sun turning further he took in a woman standing in front of a painting. She was adorned in a mint green off the shoulder dress with a star colored sash around her waist; Genya’s heart stopped as he was taken by the woman’s appearance. Her hair was long and it glistened under the light; he could only take in the frame of her. But, she seemed all too familiar. Warily, he ventured closer to the woman stopping in front of the painting, he took in the art recognizing it as a painting of a familiar cliff side with a castle in the distance. Now standing beside her, his gaze averted to look upon the woman who stared at the painting. _‘By the gods, she mirrors Maria.... There is no way it could be, the world war stole you from me.... Unless, you have been....’_ he thinks to himself, absentmindedly he reached for the rings over his heart. She tilts her head in his direction; his eyes met with her jade hue he found himself drowning in her sheen. “M-Maria?” his voice breaks, this woman looked just like his lost love. Blinking, her brows knitted together clearly bewildered. She was studying him, and he realized he probably just made a stranger very uncomfortable. “Ah. My apologies, you looked like someone I....” He begins to say until she spoke, her voice was like how he remembered Maria’s. One word was all she spoke. It confirmed what he suspected. “Alucard?” He reopened his eyes to look upon her once more, she was not an illusion; not a deception of his mind. But, how? How was she here? She had died. He had awoke to find her body adorned in her wedding gown beneath a glass casket surrounded by lilies. He mourned her upon seeing her; he had fallen to his knees and wept for her.

Yet, here she stood before him once again. Was it possible for someone to be reborn yet retain all their memories from their previous life? Or was there something far more sinister at play. “H-How?” He demands, but when she threw her arms around his form embracing him he found himself lost in her once again. Feeling the warmth radiating from her form; it caused him to tremble as he dared to wrap his arms around her. Once his arms were around her; they tightened fastening their hold on her like she were an apparition who would vanish at any given second.

Tears stung at his eyelids; he could not fight back the raw emotions flooding his now very human form. He could feel tears soaking his shirt; she was crying. She was whispering things to him; but he could barely hear what she saying. He pulled back only briefly to look into her eyes once more; reaching out he touched her face with a gloved thumbing her cheek. “Alucard, it is you. Yet, you look so different....” She exhales to him, he nods slowly to her words. “Come, we can discuss how you are here back at the agency. We have much to discuss Maria.” He says, he knew now that someone was clearly playing a very dangerous game with him and the rest of the agency. He would figure it out one way or another, he would stop this nefarious scheme before it came to fruition....

But for the moment, his focus now was to get his beloved back to the agency where she would be safe. Once there, he would figure out who brought her back and why. He did not want to return her to death's embrace; that human side of him was desperately telling him to be selfish and keep her with him. He did not want to have to lose her a second time. He knew it would destroy him if he did. He feared now, that she had been brought back to be used against him. And it was a disgusting and cruel ruse; he just had to make sure he did not allow it to work by any given means.

-

Boots clicked upon cobblestone ground as ocean hues took in the stone walls around him; he approaches a grand wooden door at the end of the hall. A leather gloved hand pushes open the door; the floor was wooden with red carpeting there was expected furniture one would find in a lounge room. A couch, desk, lighting, the man took in another seated by the bar counter. Approaching him, the man took the seat beside him. The man already seated had long red wavy locks; his golden gaze twist to meet the other’s. “Hm, so you finally showed up.” Growls the man as he tosses his glass down on the table. “Took you long enough. Did you do what the boss wanted?” he questions, the brunette nods as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I did. The dhampir is with her now; so he’s completely distracted with her.” He says, before glancing to the other who began to pour more of his drink. “What about you? Have you done your part?” He questioned the man who gripped his glass before chuckling. “Not yet, the boss is going to meet with the little priestess. And after they have is when I come in.” He states to the Alchemist at his side. “I see, do you really think this will work though?” “Yes, Severus it will work... How can it not.” he muses with a wicked gleam coming to his eyes.

Now that the plan was in motion; all the men had to do was wait for their boss’s cue.

-

**7pm, Vampire’s Cafe.**

A pair of amber hues took in the entrance of the vampire cafe with uncertainty, Mina was extremely hesitant about this. The person who demanded she come to the cafe alone to meet with them; she had seen this kind of thing in films and it rarely ended well. She clutched her chest biting down on her lower lip. These past few days were frightening to say the least, her eyes twist over to her bandaged forearm it made her feel alarm. How could she have gotten an injury from a dream? She wished she had allowed Soma to come with her; when she told him she had somewhere she needed to be he insisted he accompany her. Not wanting to risk his safety she refused relentlessly, but now she regretted it.

Taking a deep breath she slipped into the cafe and spoke to the hostess saying she was to meet with someone at seven pm, they offered her a fanged smile before having her follow them to the farthest room. The walls were a red velvet, the lighting was dim and eerie. She had been here once before with Soma, but they had been escorted to a different room. Mina was seated in a booth in the far back; she glanced around wondering where the person she was meeting was. Her gaze twisted when she heard the sound of heels clicking her way; she took in the form of a voluptuous woman with long raven locks and ruby eyes. She was pale like the moon and adorned in a black and red dress with a red cloak, she stops before Mina before offering her a grin. “Miss Hakuba?” She inquires with a gleam of her eye, Mina nodded meekly as she took a seat in the booth across from Mina.

“W-Who are you?” Mina asks getting to the point, the woman merely chuckled clearly bemused by the girl’s reaction. “Straight to the point with you, what a funny girl you are.” she responds offering a fanged smirk; a chill runs down Mina’s spine she did not get that feeling from the hostess but this woman. She made Mina uncomfortable. “I am Carmilla Le Fanu.” She replies, Mina’s face paled hearing the name, she recognized it as the vampiress from the novel of Carmilla. Carmilla’s grin grew ever more sinister as she watched the girl’s reaction. “W-What do you want from me?” Mina breathes to the other, Carmilla chuckles as she leans back to the other. “Why, for you to die of course~” She replies, snapping her fingers a gloved hand threw itself over Mina’s mouth; holding a cloth close to her nose. Before Mina could fight back, her world became enveloped in black with Carmilla’s laugh being the last thing she would hear...

 


End file.
